


Ranma's Wish

by DianaBialaska



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Identity, Multi, Sexual Identity, Trans Female Saotome Ranma, Transgender, Transitioning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26328106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaBialaska/pseuds/DianaBialaska
Summary: Ranma gets a wish. The results are rather unexpected for our pigtailed protagonist, but may in the end lead to happiness
Relationships: Hibiki Ryouga/Saotome Ranma, Saotome Ranma/Tendou Akane
Comments: 15
Kudos: 55





	1. Prologue

Yet another night at the Tendou Dojo, yet another failed attempt by Akane to create something edible. Even with Kasumi and Nodoka both attempting to help, it still had turned into a complete disaster and due to Akane’s lack of talent all of the food would not be suitable for human consumption, even the rats had been conditioned to avoid the Tendo dojo due to how often Akane attempted to cook.

Of course the poor sod known as Ranma Saotome was the only one forced to eat the toxic food, ending up with him vomiting and then receiving a mallet to the face. As he, now a she, due to hitting the koi pond, returned the rest of the occupants were discussing takeout options, specifically avoiding the Nekohanten and Ucchans.

In the end they had settled for Indian, while Ranma had used a kettle to change back to male form and Ranma was given the long list of food items to order, because everyone else were suddenly busy. Nothing new really, he usually was the one ending up with all of the boring tasks.

As he picked up the telephone he heard a voice in the other end. “Goddess Relief Hotline. A representative will be over in just a second to grant you your kami-sama approved wish.” Weird, he hadn’t even dialed anything yet.

Suddenly the phone started glowing and he saw a woman look like she somehow flowed out of the form and became a normal full-sized woman, a rather tall beautiful woman with lightbrown hair, in a white dress and with a blue tunic.

“Greetings, my name is Belldandy. I shall be your assigned Goddess for your wish. You can wish anything, but wishing for others dead or forcing them to love you are big nonos,” the Goddess explains, making Ranma stare at her.

“So you can cure Jusenkyo curses?!?” Suddenly the martial artist saw an opportunity. Not that he really hated the curse, but it was a constant temptation. In the beginning he’d refused anything feminine, but from then it had been a slippery slope. And these days he felt comfortable in the dresses he had used as disguises and didn’t feel as disgusted as he knew he should when he flirted with Ryoga. Becoming a full guy again could prevent him from continuing on that slippery slope.

“That is a possibility, Ranma,” the Goddess answered. “One of many, but you only get one wish, so choose wisely.”

“Uhm… I wish… Uhm…” Maybe there was a better wish, I mean it wasn’t really that bad once in a while being a girl, and he could wish for other things. Becoming the most powerful martial artist, definitely an option, though he was probably that already. So many choices…

“Oh my! You should make the wish so you could stop being so unmanly and then you could start making grandbabies, son,” his grandbaby obsessed mom, Nodoka said with a giggle. Only to be interrupted by his greedy father. “No, son, you should wish for a lot of money. Lots and lots of money. A billion. No, 10, 100, 1000 billion yen! I’d be set for life, we’d be set for life, Soun!” Which only caused to nod and smile.

“Oh come on! Stop,” Ranma muttered. “Why do you always have to do this?” He lets out a sigh, not really thinking too much about his next words. “I just wish I had parents that actually supported me and loved me for who I am, not what I can do for them.”

Suddenly Belldandy started glowing and exclaimed “Wish granted,” making Ranma gape. “No, that’s not…” he started, only for the entire world to suddenly go white.


	2. Explanations

The sound of the alarm clock woke up Ranma Saotome. With a smash he turned it off. Without really looking he slowly moved through the room, only to realize that there was no door where it usually was. In a semi-conscious state he looked around, saw a door, opened it and wandered through, into a bathroom. Before relieving himself he was checking his chest, which currently held a pair of breasts, meaning the martial artist was in female form.

He sat down, relieved himself, grabbed a piece of toilet paper, but as he started wiping himself he realized there was something there that was not usually in girl form… This snapped him out of his daze in record speed, and he stared between his legs, then at his chest, yep, still breasts. What was happening? The wish? What did that wish do?

He stared into a mirror and saw a different girl than normal stare back at him. This one was blackhaired and reminded him more about his male form than the female one. Swiftly he turned on the hot water. Waiting for it to heat up, he wondered what was happening, had the wish changed his curse? But it was not supposed to do so. Then he plunged the hand under the water, only to find that nothing changed!

“What is happening,” he muttered, staring at the mirror. Had he fallen into two springs and then somehow gotten locked? If so, why would he be here, not on some quest to fix it?

“Oh my,” he heard a voice, sounding a lot like Kasumi. However when he looked back he saw it was the woman, the one who had given him a wish.

“What did ya do! Your wish made everything worse! Now I am locked in some sort of half cursed form!” He spoke, quite loudly, blaming Belldandy for everything that had gone wrong.

“Hmm, that was strange, let me just check with Yggrasil. Hmm… Oh… OH MY…” The Goddess looked over the young girl currently filled with anger, then back into the air, where only she could see the Yggrasil files. “Well, the good news is that you are not locked or cursed in any way.”

“How is that good news? I’m a girl with a… uhm… down there!” Ranma said out, groaning at the thought. “Also if there’s no curse, how did I get these?” With that he groped at his own breasts, noticing that they were actually a bit smaller than in his redhaired form, though still larger than Akane.

“Well, it is because your parents put your needs over their own,” Belldandy explains. “Age 4 in your original timeline you were playing with girls and were doing dressup, which infuriated your mother. In this timeline your mother allowed you to do so. Age 6 you spoke of one day wearing a wedding dress when you’d get married to a nice man like mommy. Original timeline had your parents create a sepukku contract and off you went on a training journey. In this timeline your parents bought you a few dresses that you wore in private.”

“What? I ain’t no girl! I’m Ranma Saotome! I’m a man amongst men!” Ranma exclaimed, staring once again into the mirror that definitely did nothing to prove that statement.

“I am simply stating the facts. I can see that the timelines really deviates from that point. In one your father does a lot to beat out the girl, culminating in some brainwashing in the disguise of a martial arts technique called… Oh Kami-sama, he did that? Oh my.” Ranma could see the tears in the goddess eyes, then suddenly felt her embrace him. “I’m so sorry you had to go through that. Only thing I can do is to tell you that it is over now, you have a much more loving father and I will put in a request with Hild-sama for the original one to get special attention in Hell.” The normally calm Goddess was definitely shaken, how could anyone do that to their child.

She paused, watching Ranma be confused. “What he did caused you to forget, caused you to suppress, caused you to do everything to hold onto the masculinity he had beat into you. At least the Goddess of Jusenkyo gave you her blessing when she felt the abuse you had been put through and attempted to align your body and soul.”

“Huh?” Ranma was uncertain what that meant, so Belldandy explained. “Accidental Jusenkyo curses reflect who you are on the inside. Your fathers laziness caused him to become a panda. Your friend Ryoga’s stubborn pigheadedness caused him to become a pig. And you, my dear, became the girl that had been hidden away inside.”

“What? I ain’t no weak girl. I’m supposed to be a guy. A man amongst men. So turn me back now. Please?” It hurt for Ranma to add the last word. Only for Belldandy to shake her head. “I cannot right now. There is a one month waiting period, then after that you’ll be given a choice whether you are happy with your new life or not.”

“Stinkin’ wishes,” Ranma muttered. “Well, I can do one month. Been locked before. Still why does this always happen to me?”

Belldandy smiled and nodded. “Well, your memories will slowly return, but I guess I should give you more of an introduction to your new temporary life. Your parents brought you to a child psychologist at 7, which seemed to indicate that you had a strong desire to be a girl. So age 8 they moved from Juuban to Nerima, where you began living as the girl Ranko Saotome, something which you greatly enjoyed and where you flourished. Age 11 you had convinced everyone that you had no desire to ever be a boy again and was given treatment that would allow you to grow up as a young woman instead of a young man. Your current body is the result of those treatments. If you went to Jusenkyo and went into the spring of the drowned man nothing would happen, because this is your ‘guy’ body, simply altered through chemistry.”

Ranma stared open-mouthed at the goddess. He’d, well, the girl him that had inhabited this body, had done that stuff to him/herself? That was just… Why? He was a man amongst men, why would he want to be a weak girl? Why would Pop allow it? Oh wait, his Pop believed it was what Ranma wanted or needed, right? Gah, stupid wish!

“Your mother is coming up the stairs, so I will see you in 30 days. Or if you really need me before then,” the Goddess said, handing over a business card with a telephone number. And then she simply vanished from sight, leaving a still confused Ranma alone in the bathroom.


	3. First Day of a New Life

“Ranko dear, are you up?” Ranma heard as he left the bathroom. “Yeah, mom, just in the bathroom,” he explained. “Breakfast is ready,” his mom then said, as the descended the stairs again.

It was at this time Ranma noticed the room he was in for the first time. Definitely a room belonging to a teenage girl. On the walls was posters of popular boy bands, the walls were painted a nice salmon color, making the room seem warm and hospitable. A bed was along one wall, a desk at the other, where there seemed to be some school books and possibly homework. But the thing that horrified him the most was the makeup table, showing just how deep this version of him had fallen into girlhood. Even in disguises he’d never wear makeup! Lastly a large dresser, which he knew contained clothes. And considering his surroundings he doubted he’d find the comfortable clothes he was used to.

This was confirmed true when he opened and saw skirts and dresses and blouses and other clothings that no man amongst men would be caught wearing. There was also two girl uniforms for Furinkan High. Fortunately there was also some slacks and jeans, something that looked almost like ordinary boy pants.

He settled on a neutral white blouse and a pair of jeans, before going downstairs for breakfast. Only to hear his mother tell him to go up and get in his uniform, if he had forgotten that it was a school day. Grumbling he returned upstairs, stared at the dreaded girls uniform, before finally getting in it. Bad enough that there was only panties, now he’d have to wear this girly outfit too. And still 30 days to go! Maybe he should tell mom where she could stuff all of the dresses and girly things, but then decided not to. This version of his mom seemed much warmer and nicer than the one always concerned about how manly he was.

Breakfast was a quiet affair. Apparently pops had gone to work already, one of his jobs was working construction, leaving only him and his mom.

“Ranko, what happened to your manners? Show some dignity and grace, you are such a wonderful young woman, no reason to scare away the boys with your bad manners.” Ranma knew it was an attempt to tease, but dread still shot through him. Did this version of him like boys? Did he now have a boyfriend? What… What if it was Kuno? His mom didn’t seem to notice his reaction.

“Your dad will be home a bit late, so there won’t be any training until after dinner.” Ranma heard his mother say, nodding. Well, fortunately it seemed that even if he was living the life of this girly girly boy, he was still being trained in the art. Not having the art would be horrible. He wondered about the Tendo family, when suddenly he had flashes.

\--

Two 8 year old girls meeting. “Hi, I’m Akane, you want to be friends?”

Two young girls sparring, each pushing eachother to be better.

Two fathers teaching 4 girls in the dojo. Other than him and Akane, he recognized younger Nabiki and Kasumi. Wait, was both Soun and his dad actually teaching. Then it became 3 girls when Kasumi became more involved in taking care of the house, then 2 when Nabiki quit because it wasn’t her passion.

Flashes of Akane teaching Ranma a new technique, flashes of Ranma teaching Akane one.

\--

Snapping out of that vision, Ranma wondered if Akane was this world’s version of Ryoga, just with better direction sense. It seemed like he and Akane were pushing eachother. If that was the case, what about Ryoga? Was he still a rival?

\--

A flash of a shy 13 year old Ryoga standing with a shy and blushing Ranma. She went to school near Ryoga’s boys school and had found him very nice. Their eyes met, their bodies closed in, Ranma felt her mouth pucker up, then leaning in, closer and clo…

\--

NOPE! NOPE NOPE NOPE! Ranma shook his head. That… No. He did not want that memory. He had not, NOT kissed Ryoga. Nope, definitely not. He liked girls, he had to like girls. That’s what men did. He was not into kissing boys. Not even Ryoga who was a nice kisser and a hand…

Ranma’s thought processes froze at that knowledge. He didn’t need to know that, he was happier living in ignorance not knowing!

“Come on Ranko, off you go. You are getting to be late.” He heard, snapping out of his mental freeze.

Getting in the appropriate shoes and picking up a school bag, he headed out, wondering where in Nerima he was. Only to realize within a minute that somehow his body already knew and somehow without really thinking about it, he had ended up in front of the Tendo Dojo.

“Hey, Ranko. Cutting it a bit late,” he heard as Akane left the Dojo and joined him in his walk. Ranma shrugged, not saying anything. This Akane was a different Akane than the one he was familiar with. More smiling and cheerful. Though the flashes showed him that she still had a temper. Oh, and then there was that one flash…

\--

13 year old Ranko sat next to Akane, smiling.

“You are so brave, Ranko. How… How did you find the courage?” Akane asked, looking very unsure.

“It’s not about being brave, but about being true to who you are. I hated the idea of being a boy, if I hadn’t done anything… I don’t want to think about it.” he heard from his own mouth.

Akane nodded and sighed. “I… I think I might be… you know, like a lesbian. I like girls… in that way. I tried to force myself to like Tofu, but I just don’t work that way.” Ranma nodded, smiling.

“Boys, girls, it doesn’t matter, Akane, you’re still…” was all Ranma got out, before Akane’s mouth was on his, kissing him. Yet he didn’t feel sparks, didn’t feel the same magic as when he had kissed Ryoga.

As the two finished Ranma sighed, shaking her head. “Sorry Akane, but I think I’m only into boys,” causing Akane to nod and give a sad smile. “And I’m definitely into girls,” Akane then said, now with confirmation in her sexuality.

\--

The two arrived to school. No Hentai Horde, that one Ranko and Akane had beaten together a few days after they had gathered, which also meant Akane was not as scarred. Only Kuno challenged them, his usual challenge about dating them if he defeated them. Of course they knocked him out together and continued to class.

Class was kinda boring, but Ranma found that it was much easier to keep up than usual. Obviously attending school like a normal person, not a martial artist rarely going to school, definitely had some advantages there. During lunch Akane dragged him over to sit with Sayuri and Yuka. He felt very uncomfortable with that, yet neither of the two other girls reacted differently to him, apparently this was quite normal. Sayuri and Yuka mostly talked about makeup and some new television program, while he just responded when Akane asked a question.

Eventually school finished for the day and Akane dragged Ranma to the park, where she almost instantly attacked. Ranma found himself on the defensive, this Akane was far more proficient in martial arts and this body was less trained. But since he couldn’t really hit a girl, he found himself defeated, which was quite a humbling experience.

“Come on, Ranko. What’s wrong with you today? First you are so quiet during lunch, then now you’re not fighting back like normal. You hit your head or something?” Akane asked, frustrated, yet concerned. “Or something,” Ranma muttered. How was he supposed to fight back against a girl, against Akane? He was a man amongst men!

After a few more minutes of Akane ranting, the two went to their respective homes and Ranma arrived back to the Saotome home. It was actually a rather nice house, 2 stories, 3 bedrooms and a small garden. Somehow he knew that his mom was a school teacher, not at Furinkan, but at St. Hebereke.

He was rather surprised when he saw his father. He seemed to be more lean and well-muscled, rather handsome if Ranma had… Nope, brain, not going there. Guys were not handsome, guys were just guys, it was girls who were supposed to be pretty, cute or beautiful!

Dinner was quiet, a few words exchanged about their days without anything meaningful being said and then his father took him out into the garden for a sparring session. It was far more gentle than Ranma was used to, actual sparring, not borderline abuse. Genma was still a great martial artist, but both his own skill and Genma’s were hampered by no training journey, no picking up countless new styles and techniques. His father seemed surprised when he pulled off some of the techniques that he learned in his own world, the old world and the former part-time panda found himself defeated. Oh well, time for the usual insults.

“Good job, daughter. You definitely have been practicing and hiding that growth.” Genma said, then gave him a hug, making him freeze up. This was so unlike the Genma he knew. But then he remembered, this Genma was someone who put Ranma’s needs over his own, someone not driven by greed and gluttony. Ranma should have realized when there hadn’t been any food fights at the dinner table.

After this spar Ranma headed into ‘his’ room, after being told by his mom to do his homework. He spent a few hours doing homework, then went to bed, putting on a pyjamas, definitely not a nightie. As he closed his eyes his thoughts drifted over the day. It had been a strange day. Other than being a girl it had actually been a nice day, a better day than he could remember in a long time. First day done, only 29 days until it could be undone.


	4. First Week

Next day Ranma got into the rhythm easier. Got dressed in the school dress, ate breakfast, went to school, met Akane, beat Kuno. At lunch he sat with the same three girls. Today Ranma did join in on some of the conversation, as long as it wasn’t too girly. Once again he was defeated by Akane, who once again complained about how he seemed unwilling to fight her. Then home, spar with his father, then dinner, then homework then a few hours spent with his parents in the living room. Then sleep.

Third day followed much of the same formula. Now if only he could have this life without all of the girly trappings it would be great. At lunch they spoke about boys, which both Ranma and Akane avoided getting involved in. Yuka and Sayuri were however quite creative in what they’d be doing with their future boyfriends. That night Ranma had a horrible dream, one in which he was intimate with a guy and really enjoying it. It caused him to wake up with a scream, which caused both his mother and father to come and comfort him over the ‘nightmare’ he obviously had.

Fourth day Sayuri invited the small group to join her for a sleepover during the weekend. Her parents were out of town and she was alone in their apartment. Ranma was reluctant to join in, it did sound like a very girly thing, but the rest pressured him into it, it definitely was not because he had this idea that it might actually be fun.

Then it was Friday, which was rather uneventful, though Ranma had really started to enjoy this life. Sure he was Ranko, but that was really not that bad compared to the advantages. A couple of loving parents was fantastic. But still he was looking forward to dispelling the wish in 25 days.

Saturday was spent mostly practicing the Art, first with his father, then later he went to the Tendo Dojo, where he for the first time met Nabiki and Kasumi. While Kasumi was still the caretaker of the home, the presence of Nodoka and Genma’s ability to snap Soun out of his deep depression had caused her to be more outgoing. Apparently she had given doctor Tofu several chances, but was now dating a college student, whose name Ranma didn’t really pick up. Was probably not interesting anyway. Nabiki was attending St. Hebereke, after her borderline illegal schemes at Furinkan had come out and Ranma’s mom had given her the option to either go to a school where Nodoka could keep an eye on her, or they’d speak with the police about her activities. It explained why there didn’t seem to be the same amount of betting going on at Furinkan.

Ranma did some sparring with first Akane, then later with Soun. This time he did use a bit of his previous knowledge and actually defeated Akane. He did have rather fond memories from Ranko’s life about all of their spars. Then afterwards they spent time practicing the new moves, something which surprised Ranma, he was usually not sharing his techniques. But it just felt so natural.

Eventually it became late afternoon and Ranma and Akane went to Sayuri’s apartment. They ate, then watched some TV, then had some chats, then did some makeup, then more chatting. Ranma had been very much opposed to the idea, only being forced into it by the 3 girls, yet half-way through the evening he realized that he was enjoying this very much, just being one of the girls. Almost made him run away screaming about how he was a man amongst men, how he was Ranma Saotome, a guy. But then again, maybe, just maybe, he could really wait until tomorrow, when the fun was over anyway. No, bad girl brain, stop, but this was just so much fun.

Then came the truth or dare. Ranma should have said no. Any sane person would have said no. Why didn’t he say no? Yes… Why wouldn’t his mouth and body listen to his head telling that this was a bad idea? But how could he not participate. This had been very fun so far. Besides how bad can it really be when other girls, uhm, girls, not that Ranma for a second thought of himself as a girl there, give him challenges?

It started off innocently enough. He did a few silly challenges, heard some interesting but boring secrets, nothing too bad. It wasn’t until Ranma’s third round, in which he chose dare and Yuka told him to kiss one of the girls. He froze, looking at Akane, then Sayuri, then Yuka. But it was a girl, not a guy. It should be fine. He was Ranma Saotome, into girls, definitely not boys. So he approached Akane, who did look very uncertain. It was now he realized they were the same height, as he leaned in, then gave his best friend a kiss.

He put everything into the kiss. He had to prove he was a guy, had to prove his love for girls. His tongue poked Akane’s lips and found them opening, just enough to slip in the tip of his tongue. Her tongue finding his. Yes, he was definitely into girls. He’d date Akane, he’d prove to everyone that he wasn’t some deviant belonging in the pit.

Eventually the pair did have to come up for air and they found both Sayuri and Yuka were stunned by the display. Only for them to then cheer and laugh, then joking about Ranko and Akane sitting in a tree. Ranma blushed red and saw the same on Akane’s cheeks. So he did what came natural and grabbed Akane’s hand, gave it a gentle squeeze and a smile.

The rest of the evening found Ranma sitting with Akane. That one kiss did become another, then another. “I thought you said you were straight, Ranko,” Akane had whispered into his ear, to which he had shrugged, whispering back. “Nahh, I like you.” This had set off a big smile from Akane, which had lead to Sayuri and Yuka realizing that this event seemed to have turned Akane and Ranma into an actual couple.

With Akane in his arms, he started to wonder, why exactly did he have flashbacks to the pit, to the cat fist training, when he thought of a guy. In the back of his head he heard a voice, it was pops voice. ‘Girls go to the pit, good boys stay out’. Nahh, probably was nothing. He wasn’t whatever that crazy wish-giving woman had tried to imply that he was. He hadn’t been thinking girly thoughts when he was younger. That was just stupid. He was a guy, his life was all about doing all of the hard things, about being a guy, about being masculine and well, a guy.

Eventually the evening came to an end. Akane and Ranma cuddling together, doing small kisses. While Ranma couldn’t say if it was love, there was definitely some emotion involved in kissing Akane, so he definitely was straight as a guy. When the world was turned back right again, he’d prove it to her. Or was his Akane into girls too? Was she just unwilling to come out, because there had been no Ranko to come out first and be an example? It was with those thoughts he drifted off to bed.

The next morning the group did some cleaning, then went home. Ranma walked hand in hand with Akane until reaching the Tendo Dojo, then he gave Akane a kiss and she kissed back. He hesitated whether to go in or not, but Akane made the decision and pulled Ranma into her home. Ranma was presented to both Kasumi and Soun as Akane’s girlfriend (Nabiki was not home), which caused Soun to break out in tears, crying about how he’d now never become a grandfather, not until Kasumi had kindly reminded him if he and Genma had not made their Plan B? That had silenced Soun, though he still reminded both girls how difficult it would be for society to handle a relationship like theirs. Blushing Ranma had nodded, but had been quiet. Either he’d be alone all his life or he’d date a girl, because he could never ever fall for a guy. Besides there was only 24 days left, then he could undo this and become himself again.

After the quick visit with the Tendo family he headed home. Along the way he met his father, who was on the way to the Tendo Dojo. The two had greeted each other, Genma giving a warning that the ‘Horde’ was apparently at their home, before he continued towards the dojo. So Ranma shrugged and continued home. As he reached home he saw his mom sitting with a handful of women in the living room. A few flashes and he knew that these women were friends of his mom, all of them married and meeting to complain about their husbands, about their work, exchange recipes or proudly explain the virtues of their children. Right now Naoko-san was apparently telling about her angelic daughter with perfect grades and the other women simply nodded and smiled. Deciding not to be dragged in, he snuck upstairs without anyone noticing.

Lying down on his bed, he let himself think about what had happened. He’d come out as a lesbian girl, was now dating Akane and he felt his life was getting messed up. He wondered if Ranko would be back when he had the wish cancelled, in which case that poor version would deal with the messes he had made. Though on the other hand he’d have to deal with all of the messes she had made, giving him this half and half body, mostly woman, but still with that terrible piece of flesh… Wait, no, that was wrong, still possessing the manhood he was so proud about. It was at this point he realized that tears were coming from his eyes.

He hated these episodes. He’d had them for many years. Maybe all of the training journey, but definitely they had gotten worse around the age of 10 or 11. He couldn’t explain what it was, but still felt something was wrong. He had been happy when he realized that the magic of Jusenkyo had fixed it. A few times he’d been close to an episode, but then a glass of water and he’d no longer feel that wrongness. At least that was the one good thing about the curse, even though it was a trap, trying to tempt him to stay in that form, even when he had to be a guy. He hated this feeling of dysphoria… Wait, where did that come from? That was a new word, obviously one known by Ranko.

As he thought about it, he realized he had more knowledge about it. But as he delved deeper, he also felt that he was starting to unravel. He remembered the episodes from the training journey, slowly memories of the pit came back, Pops words in particular about girls going to the Pit. And then there was the insults reinforcing his masculinity and degrading to women, to femininity. The dreaded truth finally hit the Saotome like a sledgehammer.

Ranma Saotome was the lie, Ranko Saotome was not. He, no, that didn’t really fit did it? No, she had always had those urges, those feelings. But in the other world she had never been able to find herself, constantly being targeted by Genma, to the point where she had been pushed back into a box in the back of Ranma’s mind. Jusenkyo had been a miracle, definitely not a curse, it had been the beginning of Ranma finding herself, though of course back then she had been completely forgotten.

She let out the tears of pain and of joy. Pain because her old life had been 10 hard years and never truly understanding her feelings. Joy because for the first time she realized who she was, who she wanted to be. She was Ranko Saotome and this life was much better than her old one. Only thing really missing was the curse. But other than that her wish seemed to have given her just about everything she wanted.

With those thoughts of her finding herself, she slowly started drifting off to sleep, wondering what would happen on Monday, when the world would see the new Ranko Saotome.


	5. First month

When Ranma, no Ranko, she reminded herself, awoke the next day, she felt refreshed, as if some heavy burden had been lifted from her and set her free. She still carried the painful memories of her past, but she had loving parents, great friends and a girlfriend, so life was not really that bad.

She found the reluctance to dress to be gone now, she was a girl, it was natural that she’d dress like one. So she got in her uniform without reluctance and headed downstairs for breakfast. Her mother commented on how Ranko looked happier and Ranko smiled and nodded, blushing a bit. She was happier, it is not every day you just realize who you are.

School was a regular affair, of course starting out with the traditional Kuno bashing. At lunch the regular 4 sat together and it was obvious that Yuka, Sayuri and Akane mistook her obvious happiness as being due to the new relationship. Yuka and Sayuri did tease the two a bit, causing both to blush. But all in all it was very good. That evening Ranko was able to manifest her ki externally for the first time in this life, causing celebration in the entire family.

Then the next day came and the next and the next. It was on the next Monday that Ranko for the first time decided that it was okay to use makeup, adding a subtle makeup to her routine. She was told by her friends that she truly looked like a goddess, which made her happy. However one thing that was not pure happiness was her relationship with Akane.

Now with her realizing she was a girl, she had found herself questioning her previous conviction about her sexuality. She just didn’t feel there was that magic spark when kissing Akane. It was nice, Akane was a great friend, but the spark was lacking. And she had found herself staring at the boys in school with longing several during PE. But it was on Wednesday that it was really made clear to her.

The eternally lost boy had wandered into Nerima and Ranko met him and she just felt weak in the knees, heart beating and it was at this point she realized that she was not a lesbian, even if trying to force it. She had been Ryoga’s girlfriend for a short while several years ago, but the memories were still there. What was even more damning was those memories from her old life, in which she now recognized that while she had never been able to act on it and never realized it, she had even been crushing on him, back when she thought she was a guy. Of course she had not had the tools to really deal with it, hence her relationship with him in the old world had been based on their duels, but also a strong friendship, in which she had been leading him to their school.

Then she had asked him for a spar and he had agreed. This Ryoga was much more contained. He didn’t seek the destruction of Ranma, but instead was sparring with an ex-girlfriend who he still seemed to desire. It had been a very close match, but in the end Ryoga had been defeated. Smiling they had gone for an ice cream and at the end of the day, Ranma had given him a kiss on the cheek, then without thinking a kiss on the lips. And her entire world just exploded into colors. After that he had fainted, but when he woke up, he spoke of how he’d met a nice girl by Akari and how he was giving her a chance. But that he still felt something for Ranko, but he didn’t think it was really love.

That night Ranko realized that she had to end it with Akane. Soon. She was into guys, damn it. Man amongst Men, right, even in her old life she had never been that Man amongst Men that her parents had desired, she had simply been faking it, except she had not realized. She had a few times wondered why she never really felt the same perverted thoughts that went through the heads of Hiroshi and Daisuke, even when girls threw themselves at her. Because obviously back then she had been just as uninterested in girls as she was now, even if she had not realized it.

Yet as the days passed after that she found herself lacking the courage to confront Akane. Instead she tried avoiding speaking to her, even avoided several of their daily spars. How can you tell your girlfriend of 2 weeks that you’re just not into girls and that you think it’s best to remain friends?

It was almost 3 weeks after Ranko woke up in her new reality that Akane confronted her.

“What’s wrong, Ranko? No spars and I feel you’ve been avoiding me. Come on, I’m your girlfriend, speak to me?” Akane inquired, causing Ranko to blush and look away.

“Uhm, it’s complicated.” Ranko replied, letting out a sigh.

“Let me guess, you realized you were actually into guys again?” which caused Ranko to blush and nod. “Not really that surprised. I was more surprised when you kissed me and became my girlfriend. Thought we had figured out several years ago that I was the only one of us into girls.”

“I dunno, Akane. It was just… Argh…” She looked around, it looked like they were alone. Maybe it was best to just actually tell Akane what was going on, because she really had no other explanation.

“So, 3 weeks ago I got a wish. Back then my world was much different. I was a guy, engaged to you and several other girls and my life was a mess because of my parents. It was kinda an accident, just wished my parents would put my needs over their own. Woke up as Ranko.” Ranko explained, glancing away, ashamed of herself. Maybe she should have confessed the first day.

“So you’re telling me that you were a guy and then you woke up as a girl? Why should I believe you? Though there was one week where you acted strange, but then you returned more to normal.”

“I hadn’t realized my feelings. I kinda spent that first week trying to fight it, then I realized what all of my feelings were about. And besides I was a bit used to being a part-time girl before then.” Ranko explained, causing Akane to raise a brow. “Part-time girl?”

“In my old world Pops had brought me on a training journey, even forced me to sign a contract to make me a Man amongst Men because back as a child I had been acting too much like a girl for their liking. Pops had tried to hard to beat the girl out of me on that journey. But anyway, one of the stops was Jusenkyo, a bunch of magical cursed springs. You transform into what drowned in them… Well, Pops became a lazy panda and I became a girl.” Akane’s eyes widened.

“First wishes, now magical springs. You want me to believe that?”

“You’ve seen my progress in the art the last few weeks. I’ve taught some of it to you. You think I just simply woke up one day being a much better martial artist? No, that Ranma had been put through so much abuse that it was absurd. Only thing he knew was martial arts.” Ranko felt a few tears roll down at the thought of just how empty her life had been. “I never realized how bad it really was. Your father was just a shell and your family much worse off. You were filled with so much anger over the Hentai Horde and your fathers refusal to teach you. Kasumi was stuck at home, taking care of the house and the family, being the mother because your father could not be a parent. Nabiki was probably going to end up living the life of crime, blackmailing others, running a gambling ring, even selling pictures of you and my girl form. So this life is just so much better.”

Akane nodded and sighed. “And let me guess, the guy you was straight? Which is why you wanted to date me?” Ranko sighed and shook her head. “Guy me didn’t know what he was, only what he was supposed to be. It had been beaten into him that boys should be with girls. To the point where I couldn’t even spot my attraction to guys. Boys with girls, anything else was perverted. Meeting Ryoga kinda made me realize that, I had a crush on him in both lives, though only in this life, as Ranko, did I recognize it and pursue it.”

Akane studied Ranko for several seconds. “Your story is quite difficult to believe, but still it explains why you acted that way. What happened to the real Ranko? You didn’t do anything to her? Nothing perverted.” Akane’s eyes narrowed and Ranko recognized the signs. “No no. I am Ranko, but also Ranma. I… I have no idea how to explain it, but I kinda feel like we might as well have been two people and now we are one, if that makes sense. I mean I remember us meeting when we were 8. Our kiss when we were like 13.”

This caused Akane to relax and sigh. “Okay, okay. So you’re Ranko and Ranma I guess.” Which caused Ranko to nod. “I guess, though I prefer just using Ranko. It fits who I really am. So any questions?”

Akane paused for a few minutes. “You spoke about that place Jusenkyo place. It exists here? Thought of going there, becoming like, uhm… full girl, inside and out again?”

Ranko nodded. “It crossed my mind, yeah, but it is a long journey and I’m really not up for swimming across to China again. Otherwise it’ll be an expensive trip. Besides it is also a bit dangerous. I mean if you are not careful, you can fall into other springs. I mean Pops became a part-time panda. Ryoga a part time pig. Shampoo a…” Akane interrupted before Ranko could finish. “Ryoga? He was part of your training journey? Damn, girl, so close, yet too much of a guy to act on it!” Akane laughed, as she moved into give Ranko a hug.

Ranko shrugged as she accepted the hug. “No. While he is hot, he’s a bit of a dummy. Instead of flirting and dating him, he was my rival in school. Due to his lack of direction sense he didn’t show up for last duel, pops dragged me off after 3 days of waiting. So what did he do? He followed me to Jusenkyo. And then somehow found me in Nerima, where he sometimes showed up and we had our duel. Kept pushing me to improve and be better and because he felt it was my fault he got cursed our matches were quite dangerous, not just friendly spars.”

Akane let out a laugh. “But this Ryoga is not like that. Though his sense of direction is still bad. So you planning to resume dating him now?” Ranko shook her head. “Nahh, he’s got another girlfriend called Akari. She’s a nice girl. But I guess there will be other opportunities.”

“So these curses as you call them, even if you turning into a girl sounds more like a miracle or a blessing, how do they work? You said it was part time? Also was there any cure for those bad curses?” Akane questioned.

“Yeah. Cold water made me a girl, hot water turned me back into a boy. I honestly thought it was the curse messing with my mind when I somehow liked being a girl so much. Now I realize it was not. I know there were rumors that water from the boy or man spring could cure us. However getting locked into cursed form was much easier. I had mine locked and unlocked a few times. Without my mom and Pop I have a feeling that after Prince Herb locked me I wouldn’t really have fought that hard. But having a sepukku contract over your head definitely was a great motivation to forget all about that.”

“What? What contract? Wait, that one you mentioned earlier? Man amongst Men?” The nod Ranko gave made Akane roll her eyes. “That’s just stupid!” “Well, that’s mom and Pop for you. It was all about their needs. Pops need for a strong heir, moms need for grandchildren.” Ranko explained. “Who cared what I wanted or needed. Better to wrap me in fish sausages and throw me into a pit filled with hungry cats, while telling that girls belonged in the pit, good boys did not. I honestly have no idea how long it took, how many times he threw me in, but at some point my mind broke and I started to agree.” Ranko started crying. Damned hormones.

Akane gave her a hug. “Don’t worry Ranko. I’m here now, you’re here now. This life isn’t too bad. And if this Jusenkyo exists, why don’t we go there and let you have a dip?” Ranko hugged back, nodding. “I said I couldn’t afford it.” Ranko commented as she finished her cry. “Maybe if I save up my allowance. Otherwise it’ll not be until after I turn 18.”

“Have you forgotten the savings? Your parents have been saving up for you for several years. It’s the reason your dad works two jobs and your mom a job at all. Not sure how much is saved up, but I figure it is a decent amount, since they were going to pay for surgeries and such when you come of age.”

Memories came to Ranko. That was true, there was a plan that when she became an adult, she would have surgeries to become closer to a woman. Yet they were imperfect, she’d never have biological children… Unlike Jusenkyo, where she even remembered having periods, though back then it made the curse feel worse. As she was right now, she’d happily accept periods, because that meant that she could one day become pregnant and become a real mother.

“Oh… Oh, yeah.”

With that the two teenage girls started plans for the journey. Ranko insisted on going alone, but Akane refused to let her do so. They were best friends and best friends supported each other no matter what. In the end Ranko folded.

And then one day Belldandy returned.


	6. Decision and Aftermath

“So, Ranma, 30 days are up. You want to cancel your wish?” the soft-spoken Goddess spoke, startling Ranko who was currently absorbed in homework. Ranko turned and stared wide-eyed, then shaking her head furiously.

“No, definitely no. No take backsies from this girl.” Ranko giggled, then approached Belldandy and gave her a hug. “Thank you so much. Your wish let me find myself. This life, it wasn’t what I expected, but it is just wonderful, being a girl is wonderful.”

Belldandy smiled knowlingly, nodding. “Well, if that is your decision, then I am happy that I can report yet another satisfied client. I wish you…”

“Wait, please. While I don’t want my wish undone, could you perhaps return my curse?” Saying the word curse felt wrong. Maybe to some Jusenkyo was a curse, but to someone like her it was just about the greatest blessing.

Belldandy shook her head. “I do apologize, but I cannot do that. However the springs do exist, so if you desire it, it is within your own power to go there.” Ranko nodded and replied. “I figured that, but it would have been easier and safer if you could have helped.”

“Don’t worry,” Belldandy paused, looking into the air. “Ranko, I am sure everything will be fine. Besides I do think you’ll benefit greatly. Also there are friendships you may want to reform, some who may help you not just being a girl half of the time, but all the time.”

“Oh, the Amazons, I guess. Yeah, would be nice to see the Old Ghoul again. Honestly think a spar with Shampoo could be fun too, I think we are closer in level. As long as I make sure there’s no kisses involved,” Ranko said with a smile. Cologne had actually been one of her best teachers in her past life, maybe she could somehow make an agreement to be taught by the elder amazon once again.

With that Belldandy gave a smile, another job well done and seemed to just disappear from existence, back to wherever she came from. Ranko stared at the spot, then smiled. There was no going back now and she was happy about it. This was her life now and with a single little flaw, which Jusenkyo should hopefully fix, everything was just about perfection. Well, maybe two flaws, she could definitely also use a boyfriend.

But as she approached her parents with the plan, she was told no. No matter how much she pleaded and told about how real Jusenkyo was, they weren’t going to agree. To Genma it sounded like a con and he had seen no evidence. And while Nodoka was more sympathetic, she still felt it Ranko’s actual need was a future surgery, not go hunt down some myths.  
So it was with a heavy heart that Ranko started saving up, but even working a part time job after school it would still take a long long time.

It was after school that one day a few months after Ranko had revealed her secret that Akane approached her. “Here, maybe this will help. I found out you could order these Jusenkyo packages. They aren’t permanent, but they work,” the Tendo girl said with conviction. As Ranko looked down she recognized packages of Instant Girl Powder. “Oh, I had forgotten about those, how did you get them?”

“Well, I kinda used some of my college fund, but I found a place to order it in China. I wasn’t sure if it was real or fake.” Ranko smiled and hugged her. “Thank you, Akane, you’re the best friend a girl could ever want.” And Akane hugged back, smiling at Ranko’s happiness.

That night Ranko showed the effects of Instant Jusenkyo powder to her parents, surprising them. Even went to the bathroom with her mother, to prove just how real it was, and returned to the living room, face as red as her hair. “It works,” was all Nodoka said, completely stunned. After that it was no problem getting the money she needed for a trip to China. She asked that Akane join her and her parents insisted that Genma should also go along with them. It did take them almost a month to prepare for the journey and Ranko was eager to go.

Using a plane to go to China was much easier and more comfortable than swimming the entire way. Driving almost all of the rest of the way with car made it even more easy. What she remembered as a month long journey was done in little over 2 days.

They walked the last few miles to Jusenkyo, their driver refusing to drive closer to the “Cursed Place.” Instead once they were done, their driver would meet them near the Amazon village. As Ranko started seeing the first springs in the distance, she smiled and gave first Akane a hug, then her father. She was tempted to sprint there, but really didn’t want to take any risks and falling into the wrong spring.

As they arrived, the Jusenkyo guide approached. When Ranko said she needed to find the Drowned Girl spring he looked confused at her. She repeated the name, Drowned Girl. Because inside she was a girl, just not outside yet. Slowly the guide started to understand and led the young girl to one of the springs. With a big smile on her face she jumped in. She felt tingling as her body transformed and as her upper body came out of the water, she first looked down and saw that she still had her breasts, though they did look slightly larger, but more importantly the red hair identified her as affected by Jusenkyo. As she looked up she spotted her father looking at her with a smile on his face, but Akane didn’t seem to be there, which disappointed her. Still she jumped into the arms of her father as she finally exited the spring, repeating Thank you again and again.

It was 5 seconds later that the guide returned with a large guy who was still wet and dressed in torn too small clothes, a smile on his face. Ranko noticed the similarity to this guy and Soun and was stunned for a few seconds, before she finally asked, “Akane?”

The guy nodded and smiled. “Yeah, it’s me.” “But why would you do this?” Ranko questioned. Akane let out a laugh, starting to explain. “I got instant guy powder and instant girl powder.” “Still doesn’t explain why? Let me tell you that dysphoria sucks! Why would you do that to yourself voluntarility?”

Akane sighed and shook his head. “I don’t think so. Ever since I learned about you having been born in a boy’s body but being a girl inside, I have been wondering about myself. As I started growing more into a girl, it made me unhappy. But I lacked your courage and was getting too old, too much of a girl. I hadn’t started as young as you. So I figured I’d just settle with being a lesbian, I mean my need to change wasn’t as strong as yours. I didn’t express it when I was much younger.”

He then smiled. “I realized just what I had to do when I got those packets for you. I got some boy powder for myself. I had not realized how uncomfortable I was really was until I used that powder.” He leaned closer. “If you had no clue and had this feeling, I definitely understand why you’d think it was a curse trying to control you.” It was said so low that Genma couldn’t hear, only Ranko.

Ranko hugged Akane. “I guess it’s just a surprise. But I am happy you’ve found yourself. Though I do expect that now our fathers will start talking about uniting the schools.” Akane’s reaction was to give Ranko a kiss and this time Ranko felt her toes curl, her heart pick up speed and blood flowing to her face. “If that happens, I do hope I’ll have a wonderful girlfriend…” Ranko was lacking words, simply nodding. Akane as a boy definitely was a hunk. Athletic and very easy on the eyes. I mean they had been a couple before, though Ranko realized she needed a boy. Now Akane was that boy.

There was much silence as they went towards the Amazon village. Genma was still stunned at seeing Akane as a young man, not sure how he was supposed to explain it to Soun. As they spotted the village in the distance, Ranko warned them, saying that this tribe was run by women and that it was dangerous to enter into any fights or challenges without setting up some rules.

Taking a more peaceful approach, one that did not involve eating a price or challenging the village champion lead to much better results. Ranko agreed to teach two of her own techniques to the Amazons and in return she’d be given one dose of permanence water, some water collected from the locking ladle. Akane had said two doses, one for Ranko now, one for Akane later. Cologne had been amused and had negotiated it to two techniques from Ranko, one from Akane, a deal they agreed to. Two days later Ranko locked herself as a girl, not ever intending to look for a way to unlock the curse. She was complete, she was the woman she should be born as. The road had been long and hard, especially with the memories of a different life, but all worth it. She smiled as she held her hand over her stomach, knowing that one day she’d be able to bear a child inside her body, nurturing it. It was such a wonderful feeling.

Akane got a cask, but didn’t use it instantly. He explained that he’d use it after he had shown his blessing to his family. Akane did have a few close encounter with interested Amazon girls, but Ranko was able to keep them away without engaging in fights.

Two days after leaving the Amazon village they were back in Japan. First stop was the Saotome home and Nodoka was happy they were home, especially when she learned that Ranko was now a complete woman. The older woman did admit that she had given up the ideas of grandbabies, but Ranko had found a way to make it possible anyway.

After that the entire family and Akane headed to the Tendo Dojo, to break the news to Akane’s family. Soun was obviously upset after Akane had demonstrated the transformation, but Akane assured him that it was what he wanted. Kasumi had nodded and said she had a feeling, while Nabiki was only a bit surprised. That he had felt that way for a while, just had lacked the courage to come out as Ranko had. As he finished speaking he pulled out the cask and poured it over himself, locking himself into the form of a young man.


	7. Epilogue

Akane was added to the clan registry as Akira. As predicted the fathers had gotten together talking about joining the schools, at which point Akira had revealed that he and Ranko was already dating, to the great joy of the parents.

Returning to school was strange for the pair. At first nobody believed who Akira and Ranko really was, but after a quick demonstration using instant powder, people became much more accepting of the truth. Of course even instant powder did nothing to convince Kuno, who began targeting Akira, claiming that he was a vile sorcerer who had enchanted his bedazzling and innocent Ranko. After some eyeroll Akira had kicked his behind, but it became the new normal for Akira to pound Kuno every morning.

A few months later a new Chinese restaurant started in Nerima. A cackling Cologne could inform the pair that after meeting the two young talented martial artists, she had realized that there had to be quite a potential for martial artists in Nerima, which meant more opportunities for the young warriors to get strong husbands. This did end out with Kuno defeating a young amazon called Pa Fum. He was surprised by her advances, but somehow in his twisted mind it all made sense. Xian Pu ended up getting defeated by the wandering Ryoga, which ended up with her and Akari both claiming Ryoga as theirs, while Ryoga was completely clueless how to handle it. That is a story for another time though.

At age 18 Ranko and Akira married, thereby joining the schools, a dream the fathers had given up when they had realized that Ranko was a girl instead of a boy. There was much celebration. Nodoka’s dream was fulfilled 2 years later, when Ranko gave birth her first granddaughter, who the pair named Akane. Nodoka was more than happy to babysit which allowed that Ranko and Akane was able to complete college. Both had studied physical education, but Ranko completed a major as a physical therapist, while Akane majored in business in preparation of taking over the dojo one day.

While attending collager Ranko saw a new restaurant opening called Ucchans. While this Ucchan was not her childhood friend, she had still missed her oldest friend. She put in an effort and befriended Ukyo. This Ukyo had never been forced into dressing as a boy. She had somehow still picked up Konatsu, who was as feminine as Ranko remembered from her old life. Ranko felt she did a good deed when she had spoken to Konatsu, handing over the last 3 packets of instant girl powder, with instructions for how to use it. 2 days later Konatsu had asked for directions to Jusenkyo, which Ranko gave. Konatsu stayed in China though. Mousse had mistaken the new girl for Shampoo and Konatsu had enjoyed the attention greatly. They had gotten married before Mousse realized that Konatsu was not his beloved Shampoo. After the honeymoon Mousse seemed to have forgotten all about Shampoo, instead being a devoted husband and later father. They had settled down in the Amazon village, though they did make visits to Japan every few years.

Nabiki and Ukyo met at a small party that Ranko and Akira held when they announced their second pregnancy, just after finishing college. Nabiki offered her financial expertise, Ukyo had accepted. Apparently their meeting had involved something else than financial expertise though, because a few months later Nabiki presented her girlfriend Ukyo. Shortly after Nabiki hit 30, with both her and Ukyo being in very strong financial positions, Akira had been asked for a ‘donation’. Akira had instead given Nabiki the address to order instant Jusenkyo powder.

Kasumi’s relationship with her college boyfriend continued for a few years, then the pair had broken up. She was however approached by a Doctor Tofu who had found courage, almost losing Kasumi once. They dated for a few years, then shortly after Kasumi’s graduation they had married and they had their first child Kimiko almost precisely 9 months later.

As Ranko hit 30 she was pregnant with child number 4. She thought back on a young boy who had made a wish and was grateful at where the wish had brought her. Those memories seemed to have faded into the background over time. She preferred to remember her growing up Ranko, rather than the hardships of Ranma. Then she was called back to bed by her beloved husband, smiling as she followed those orders. Life was just perfect.


End file.
